Togetherness
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: This is the sequel to my one-shot, Separation! I recommend you read that first. Snapped!Alfred


**Well, I know a lot of people wanted me to do this so I decided to. This is the sequel to Separation. Also, I'd recommend you read my one-shot , "Separation" before reading this. Also, Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**Warnings: Snapped!Alfred,Guilty!Matthew, gore, angst**

**Without further ado~**

(Alfred POV)

I stared down at Matthew who stared back at me with eyes that had witnessed what I'd done to all those people who stole his attention from me. Their battered, bloodied and bruised bodies littered the classroom. The teacher was unfortunate enough to have been in class today. I leaned down and moved a piece of hair from Matthew's face. "There you go, Mattie. Wouldn't want you to look bad for our picture." I said as I watched Matt start to shake.

"Wh-why? What happened, A-Alf? Why did you...kill them?" He asked pathetically. I had the sudden urge to laugh and that's what I did. "Why do you think, Mattie? They stole you from me and I couldn't have that. So I had to get rid of them so that it could be you and me, Mattie. I even got rid of Dad and Francis." At this, I walked over to one of the classroom's closet and opened it. Disassembled body parts fell out of the closet and the only way Matthew knew that they were of his Papa and Author was the heads that rolled out last.

Matthew started to cry uncontrollably. I walked over to Mattie and brought him into a hug, patting his back gently. "It's okay. Let it all out. Hey...Mattie?" I asked in that voice Mattie used to always fall for. He looked up at me. "Did you do it on purpose?" I asked as my face turned neutral. "D-do what?" He asked. "Did you forget me on purpose? Did you steal away our parents love to make me feel the way I did? Did you really hate me so much? We were so separate then. We were the definition of separation." I said.

Mattie shook his head no repeatedly. "I would never. I didn't k-know you fe-felt that way. If I h-had known, I wou-would have n-n-n-never left you a-alone." He stuttered out, which was very cute in my opinion. I stood and looked at him with a bright smile. "Well, wait right here while I go and get the camera. Make sure you straighten up." I said and left out of the room to go and get the camera and bear I needed to give Mattie.

(Matthew POV)

I was so scared, so confused, and so angry at myself for not noticing how far Alf had fallen. If he would have asked me about this or told me I could ha-No. I knew what it was like to be forgotten. I knew why he didn't say anything. He was afraid, embarrassed and ashamed. Afraid of rejection. Embarrassed for even thinking that someone would notice. Ashamed for not being able to do what he longed to.

All of his bottled of feelings led to this bloody massacre and undoubtedly there was no way we could have stopped it. This was my fault. I would do anything to make it up to him. That's why when he walked into the room, I had made up my mind that even if he wanted to kill me, I would be fine with it.

(Alfred POV)

I walked back into the classroom and ran to Mattie. "Look what I got for you Mattie!" I yelled excitedly and handed him the small polar bear I had stolen from the zoo. Mattie smiled and played with the bear as I set up the camera. I tightened my bloodied bombard jacket around me and sat next to Mattie and flung my arm over his shoulders. "Smile at the camera and say cheese on the count of three, Mattie." I said and he nodded.

"1...2...3, CHEESE!" I yelled as the camera flashed. Seeing as it was a very old camera, it distributed pictures right after taking it. I had set it on two and when they came out, I gave one to Mattie and tapped the other one on a window. I looked down at Mattie and helped him stand. Before he could do anything, I turned him around and slashed his back. He let out a pained gasp.

"I'm sorry, Mattie. I just needed to give you a way scar. Come with me. Let's go before those scary people get here and try to separate us." I said and helped Mattie and his bear away from the messy room. I saw Mattie look longingly at the room but then look up at me and smiled. "Alright, Alf. Let's go." He said. I smiled and we left, never looking back.

(Normal POV)

"So there's no evidence at all?" A detective asked another detective. The second detective took out a file and threw it in front of the first detective. "None what's so ever except..." The second detective started. The first detective opened the folder as he spoke. "Except what?" he asked, just as he pulled out a picture that contained two boys that resembled each other remarkably. One boy covered in blood and the other clean as could be, holding a polar bear that was reported missing two days prior to the mass murder. Body's littered the scene around them but the boy's smiles were as bright as the sun.

The second detective sighed. "Except for a picture of the murderer's themselves." He said as the first detective read the word that had been written on the picture from the murderer's.

"Togetherness."

**A/N: Well here you go! Tell me what you thought!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
